


Awkward

by innocent_wind



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wind/pseuds/innocent_wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures of Ushijima and Kageyama after being forgotten behind by their teams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Kitty here once again (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و  
> This from a prompt on tumblr that someone requested "well this is awkward" and I really like how it turned out. Also this was such a cute ship to write and its a shame its not more popular.  
> You can always find me on tumblr for other works that sometimes aren't posted here;innocent-wind.tumblr.com

Kageyama’s day was not going well at all. First of all, he landed on his foot earlier in a wrong way and it throbbed quite a bit. Secondly, his teammates forgot about him, literally. He was now standing in the parking lot of the gym where a fun unofficial tournament happened today. It was something that all the strong teams of the area would just play practice matches against each other. Kageyama quite enjoyed it, especially seeing exactly whom he’d be facing in the upcoming inter high and how the teams he already knew changed.

After finishing his call with coach Ukai, Kageyama pressed the end button with a large sigh. Everyone was already at the hotel that they were staying nearby, and the shuttle driver had already went home for the day, which left the young, Karasuno setter to get to the hotel on his own. A small chirp signaled that the coach had sent him instructions on how to reach the hotel, but before he could open the text Kageyama noticed a looming shadow over him.

“Ushijima-san” Kageyama said in a monotone voice. The ace of Shiratorizawa just nodded in return, his face unreadable.

“What did your team forget you?” Kageyama said with a smirk.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Ushijima replied curtly, not brothering to look at the younger boy.

“Whatever,” the young setter said with a huff, as he started to walk towards the street where he was supposed to eventually get to the bus station. As he was walking along, he noticed that Ushijima was following him. The black-haired boy was getting quite annoyed by this. Sure he admired the older boy’s strength, but his personality was something he could live without. “Why are you following me?” Kageyama said after a five-minute period of the large, brown-haired ace walking no less than a third of a meter away.

“We are going to the same place, then it is obvious that I’d be walking in the same direction as you,” Ushijima said, his facial expression ever changing.

Another five minutes passed and Kageyama had more than he could handle from that stupid cow. He started walking even faster, picking up his pace to an almost run. He’d hoped that he’d be able to reach the bus station in time to get on the next bus and Ushijima wouldn’t make it. Kageyama only made the mistake of turning around to see how far away Ushijima was. Mistake. Not only was the older boy no more than a meter behind, but also Kageyama wasn’t noticing where he was looking and tripped on a rock that was out of place. Immediately he fell to the ground, grasping his ankle, the same one that was throbbing a bit earlier. No more than a few seconds later Ushijima ran up to him, gently inspecting the ankle. Kageyama looked away the second he got there, not wanted to look at the face Ushijima was making. Was it mocking? Laughing? The last thing Kageyama expected was concern which what was written all over the older boy’s face when Kageyama finally looked up.

“Does it hurt?” Ushijima asked gently. Kageyama nodded and with one swift movement Ushijima picked up the smaller boy into a bridal style. In the same moment, Kageyama turn a bright shade of pink that covered his face, neck, and ears.

“Wha- wha- what are you doing?” he stammered.

“You can’t walk like this, and if we don’t hurry than we’ll miss the bus. Also you need to get to the hotel as soon as possible to get medical treatment,” Ushijima said without batting an eye, unphased by this whole ordeal.

“ Well this is awkward,’ Kageyama said, his face still completely flushed. Ushijima looked at the smaller setter and then realized in what situation they were in. The older boy’s cheeks turned a light shade of pick, only noticeable in the close distance that Kageyama was to his face. As the bus they needed, drived pass them to the bus stop a few meters ahead, Ushijima started to run and Kageyama had to hold on to his neck to prevent himself from falling of. ‘I swear I feel like a shojo manga heroine, all that’s missing is the sparkles,’ the younger boy thought to himself. They reached the bus stop in time, earning a few odd looks from the driver as they entered the bus.

As the reached the hotel that all the teams were staying at, everyone at Karasuno was laughing at Kageyama’s wonderful entrance; in the arms of Ushijima like a princess. Right after Ushijima let him down, into the help of Ukai and Takeda-sensei. With one last look at Ushijima, Kageyama said, “Thank you Ushijima-san”

Once again a slight shade of pink, although Kageyama knew only he’d notice that, the older boy said, “Your welcome Tobio-san” with a sly smile, and then quickly walked towards his teammates,

Kageyama was surprised that he even knew his name, and this time the throbbing came from his chest.


End file.
